A real Valentine's Day card
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Last year TJ screwed up the Valentine's Day for Spinelli, but this year he has other plans. Will TJ ask Spinelli to be his Valentine? TJ/Spinelli


A/N: A short story about TJ and Spinelli. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Last year the Valentine's Day wasn't good for anyone at Third Street School after TJ gave all the girls fake Valentine's Day cards, but for Spinelli it was even more worse. This year she thought about not going to school on this special day. It was easy to convince her mom that she was ill, so that wouldn't be a problem.<p>

Spinelli didn't want to admit it, but it had hurt her to see that TJ wrote even her a fake card. She felt different about TJ since the kiss in 4th grade. When she got the Valentine's Day card she had hoped that he wanted to say with it that he return her feelings, but sadly she was wrong. One the first look she had hid her hurt about the situation well, but who had looked closer would have seen how sad she was about it.

'Maybe I should really stay home tomorrow.' Spinelli thought, looking at the calender.

One house further TJ had his own thoughts about the day of lovers. He sat in front of his desk with a blank pink card on it. This year he had the intention to write just one card. Last year he did everything wrong, he knew that, so he wanted to write a sincere card to the person he couldn't stop thinking about. His best friend and secret crush Spinelli.

A year ago he had the same intention. He had wanted to write only to her, but he had backed out of it and made this joke with all the girls instead. He knew he had hurt her with this by the look in her eyes. Even if nobody had noticed the hurt look she gave him just a second before it was replaced with anger he had seen it. This made him feel like the biggest idiot on earth and in this moment he had wished nothing more than to tell her the truth. She was the only one for him and he had wanted to tell her that, but he was chased away by the other girls.

This year he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't be a coward and write her a real Valentine's Day card, in which he wanted to tell her the feelings he had since their kiss. With this in mind TJ wrote the card, determined to give it to her tomorrow.

The next day TJ rang the doorbell at Spinelli's house to meet Spinelli for school. He was a little nervous about giving her the card later, because there was still the possibility of rejection.

To TJ's surprise not Spinelli opened the door but her father.

"Hello TJ." He greeted.

"Hey Mr. Spinelli. Isn't Spinelli ready yet?"

"Sadly she is not feeling well and can't go to school today." Bob Spinelli explained.

"Oh." The look of disappointment could be seen clearly on TJ's face. "I hope she will get better soon."

"I am sure she will. Goodbye TJ." Mr. Spinelli smiled at TJ.

When the door closed behind Spinelli's dad TJ made his way to school with many thoughts running through his head.

'She didn't seemed ill yesterday...It can't be that she is just pretending because she doesn't want to see me on Valentine's Day after last year, can it? I have to see her after school and tell her about my feelings for her.' TJ decided.

From her window Spinelli could see TJ leaving.

'This year he won't have the chance to hurt me again on Valentine's Day.'

The whole time in school TJ thought about the best way to confess to Spinelli, but every idea he had ended with her rejecting him in his mind. For this reason it was not surprising that he was really nervous as he stood in front of Spinelli's house and rang the doorbell.

Spinelli sighed annoyed, remembering that her parents left for an important meeting and that she had to open the door.

When she opened the door and saw TJ she snapped angrily.

"What do you want?"

"You don't look ill." TJ stated.

"Are you a doctor now TJ? Great. Anything else you want?"

"Yeah there is something else."

"Then tell me. I don't have all day."

"This is for you." TJ blushed and gave her the Valentine's Day card.

Spinelli looked down at the card and got even more angry.

"Oh isn't that great another fake Valentine's Day card. Thank you so much. I hope you made sure every other girl at our school has one too." She said with dry sarcasm.

TJ knew he had hurt her, but only now he realized how much.

"Spin please read it. I swear I made just one card this year and it's for you."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Please just read it."

Seeing TJ look so pleadingly at her she gave up and read what he had wrote.

_Dear Spinelli,_

_I know I have hurt you last year with my prank and I am so sorry about that. This year I wrote only one Valentine's Day card and I am serious with it. Spin since the kiss we shared you are all I can think about. I am in love with you. Please be my Valentine._

_Love TJ _

TJ looked at her while she was reading to see what she thought about it, but he didn't know what the emotions on her face meant. When Spinelli finished reading and locked eyes with him he blushed again.

"Do you really mean it?" Spinelli asked softly.

"Of course."

"Okay, I believe you. TJ I will be your Valentine." She said blushing.

TJ's eyes lighted up and he hugged Spinelli. When he slightly released her he cupped her face and their lips met in a sweet loving kiss. This Valentine's Day would be special for both of them for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think about my story :)


End file.
